lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CL-Admin
Lyokofreak Why are we unable to edit Lyokofreak's page? TL Ultimatum Appoint me admin, and I will stop attacking your wiki. CL-WeirdoGen 22:00, 28 July 2006 (EDT) I will not make you Admin! Are you insane? The legions of Rome are no match for the power of the Grand Army of Earth! Prepare to be annihilated, infidel! CL-KFan II the Administrator 08:58, 29 July 2006 (EDT) I\'m not that Roman guy. I\'m Captain Weirdo. CL-WeirdoGen 14:27, 29 July 2006 (EDT) How About Sysop Forever? CL-Djf2014 18:20, 29 July 2006 (EDT) What are you saying? CL-WeirdoGen 19:00, 29 July 2006 (EDT) Im Saying You Will Be a Guardian Forever But on one condition You help us agenst the roman guy CL-Djf2014 07:58, 30 July 2006 (EDT) LOL, Maybe being a little less IMMATURE would make one admin... CL-201.1.147.21 14:41, 30 July 2006 (EDT) *To random IP: Oh, I recognize you, you\'re one of those noobs who says \"YAY!\" or \"LOL\" whenever they think they\'ve done something good. And please try to write legibly, if you\'re going to write at all. *To Djf2014: For sure? Or are you just making an idle promise? CL-WeirdoGen 16:30, 30 July 2006 (EDT) Ill Try But first you need to revert CL-Djf2014 17:24, 30 July 2006 (EDT) What do you mean by \"Ill Try\"? Do you mean that you want me to revert, then have your \"friend\" KFan block me? CL-WeirdoGen 18:38, 30 July 2006 (EDT) No ill try to convince him CL-Djf2014 16:38, 31 July 2006 (EDT) Message from Rome The Roman Empire gives you \'\'\'one full month\'\'\' to grant me admin powers. Failure to comply will lead to the destruction of your pathetic wiki by the legions of Rome. Code: WIKI has had its destruction announced Due to your death threat further up, the destruction of Code: WIKI by admin RobKohr has been announced. Death threats are not acceptable and will likely lead the police to come to your door. No, I am not the AAH vandal.CL-4.136.93.111 16:41, 29 July 2006 (EDT) Whoa! Man, I leave, and all this stuff happens. Can I gain your trust again if I revert all the vandalisms done by Captain Weirdo and the \"Roman Emperor\"? CL-NMW 17 17:20, 31 July 2006 (EDT) Yes! Please do! CL-KFan II the Administrator 09:33, 1 August 2006 (EDT) Protecting Sites Hi there, I'd love to be able to protect sites in my editthis-wiki. Could you give me a hint, how to do it? And how can I make other users admin? Thank you very much, Jan CL-Jan 07:37, 6 August 2006 (EDT) help incase of downtime Today I experienced serveral hours of downtime. Do you maybe have a blog on some external server, where you could give information on the current situation. Thanks CL-Jan 19:17, 9 August 2006 (EDT) Roman Empire... Do you really want to know more about it? Because I know where they've vandalized, where their base is, and how bad they're doing. CL-Bub 20:24, 7 August 2006 (EDT) That would be nice. CL-Djf2014 10:31, 17 August 2006 (EDT) I do want more information. CL-KFan II the Administrator 16:28, 22 August 2006 (EDT) The base is here, although that was also an ISV base. The Roman Empire also used to have these two as bases, but they have been taken over since. The Roman Empire was also vandalized this site intensely, so you're bound to find some stuff there. The Roman Empire has actually never attacked Memory Alpha, and took over haven. They couldn't get into 313, were beaten by bioniclemoc, and the Roman Empire also made one account on Wikipedia called Julius Cæser. That's all I can think of right now. CL-Bub 16:58, 22 August 2006 (EDT) There's also a lot of ISV history that you can find in the Star Wars Fanon Wiki, if you have time to find and look at it all. CL-Bub 17:01, 22 August 2006 (EDT) My younger Brother is king bob. CL-Djf2014 10:12, 24 August 2006 (EDT) Nothing to do with Lyoko I have a question. What would you like Lyokons such as myself to do when we encounter an article that has (and always had) nothing to do with Code: LYOKO and was clearly made by vandals such as the Roman Empire? Should we redirect them to the main page, leave them alone, or something else? Also, what if we find inappropriate pictures in Code: WIKI's database?--CL-The Other Lyokon 14:58, 8 August 2006 (EDT) Ah. Good question. When you see articles which have been created by vandals, please notify me and I will delete them. And, what do you mean by inappropriate pictures? If it is anything pornographic or plain disgusting, please contact Rob Kohr at robkohr@gmail.com, and he will delete them, as I personally don't want to look at any, as I am very sensitive about disgusting and disturbing images. Or you can notify another Guardian, such as CL-Djf2014. Please describe which pictures you are talking about, but do not post them on my page (please)! Please note you cannot link to pictures. If you type, for example a link to the image will not appear. Instead, the picture will. Trust me, I've tried it before. Please tell me the names of the images, but do not put these: around it, or it will link. Thank you for contacting me for assistance. CL-KFan II the Administrator 11:31, 10 August 2006 (EDT) The pictures were of a pornographic/disgusting nature that burned my eyes, but I think that it may have been a false alarm because their filenames don't appear here. The trio must have been linked from somewhere else and I only found (and deleated) two vandalized pages that included them. Thanks for your help.--CL-The Other Lyokon 12:42, 10 August 2006 (EDT) For your deleation pleasure, here is a collection of pages that have either been created by vandals, or were "vandal moves" that have since been restored to their proper place. A has been eaten by CAPTAIN WEIRDO!!!, Weirdo vandal has been conquered by the Roman Empire!!, Weirdo vandal, Crab Shoes, Lined Work, Friend, I-Dropper, TA = SLAP IN THE FACE, Herman Martin, Georgie, Fragment, Sibling, Quack, Scruple, Bonus Stage, YYY Porky Pig, Jabberwocky, Cavalry, Threwdon, and Spice. Happy hunting!--CL-The Other Lyokon 19:43, 10 August 2006 (EDT) All destroyed. CL-KFan II the Administrator 03:35, 11 August 2006 (EDT) Also, every page (except for Code Wiki:Searching) that CL-User:Mr. Runnington said the n word edited has nothing to do with this site and he has apparently returned as a fake CL-Kfan II. Also, CL-I'm rich, you're POOR... tried to vandalize my userpage awhile back and nobody caught him.--CL-The Other Lyokon 12:54, 12 August 2006 (EDT) All the North Carolina crap, I have deleted. Sorry about the userpage incident, and thanks for notifying me. My impersonator will be punished. CL-KFan II the Administrator 13:46, 12 August 2006 (EDT) Here's more of the same. Some of them have histories, but I think that those pages have been remade elsewhere. 300, Ahbutrehh-ree ay ay aytche, Fragment,, Frogs, Gash, Kell, Kidstown, Sphere, and Teague. Also, I can't get the images that I upload (and at least one that I didn't upload) to display correctly as thumbnails unless the size of the thumbnail is set to at least the size of the real image. Am I missing something?--CL-The Other Lyokon 13:06, 14 August 2006 (EDT) I'll delete those pages. The problem with the thumbnails is one that RobKohr is working on, or so he says. I'll tell him to fix the problem. Thanks for alerting me of the vandal pages. CL-KFan II the Administrator 04:29, 15 August 2006 (EDT) The vandals were busy today... San Diego, XANA Deletes, Talk:XANA Deletes, Code Wiki talk:Captain Weirdo, Talk:Gifted School, Pie, Talk:Pie, Elbow, Talk:Elbow, Yak's legs, Talk:Yak's legs, Talk:San Diego, Togo Tim, Talk:Togo Tim, Talk:Aeon, User talk:Methusaleh's Penios, User:Stat Rusher, User talk:Stat Rusher, User:Lyokon, 3 years, Talk:3 years, Poster Rat, Talk:Poster Rat, Talk:Jupiter Dac, Talk:Garage Kids, Yellow Sherbet, Talk:Yellow Sherbet, Underpants on fire, Talk:Underpants on fire, Talk:Tessen Fan, Immortality, and Talk:Immortality. See you around.--CL-The Other Lyokon 22:16, 16 August 2006 (EDT) I Did I,t for you. (forever on when I see the vandal page underpants on fire I Will be punchy). CL-Djf2014 10:44, 17 August 2006 (EDT) Question Hello, Admin/KFan...I read on you biography on Wikipedia that you like BIONICLE...I like BIONICLE as well...I was wondering if you were to create a new BIONICLE character, what would the name be? What I am asking is, if you were to create a name for a BIONICLE character, what would it be? Thank you...If you wanted to know what mine would be, it would be Erebras...What would yours be? CL-Erebus 21:11, 10 August 2006 (EDT) It would be Noka. CL-KFan II the Administrator 02:48, 11 August 2006 (EDT) What about an evil character? If you were naming a BIONICLE villain, what would he be called? CL-Erebus 13:58, 24 August 2006 (EDT) He'd be called Orkanzo. Why do you care? CL-KFan II the Administrator 16:48, 24 August 2006 (EDT) Nothing at all, KFan...Nothing at all... CL-Erebus 20:18, 12 September 2006 (EDT) protecting editthis.info/wiki sites, only you know what should be on there Someone added a feature: wiki/Special diacritical marks under editbox on wiki/Template:Known problems to fix. How about protecting this page wiki/Template:Known problems to fix. Someone else proposed that you should protect the whole features page. But I don't see, that this is need. Everyone can find out, what most of the features are (apart from backend stuff, but everyone can find out whether google maps works), so I think it can help if everyone can edit this page. However, just you know, what you are currently working on, in order to improve it, and which problems you acknowledged. Cheers, CL-Jan 04:29, 11 August 2006 (EDT) I am not the head of editthis.info. I know nothing about this, comrade. Please retain questions in the realm of Code: WIKI's administration. CL-KFan II the Administrator 12:42, 11 August 2006 (EDT) New guardians and other ideas It has came to pass that we are getting new people like the other lyokon or jan. so i think we should make changes to code wiki like my abandon article template and and a page for request for guardianship page , a user of the month award, and a new idea page. All will make us busy bees but with work comes accomplishment and success so we will become wiki number 1. CL-Djf2014 15:49, 13 August 2006 (EDT) I do not understand the "abandon article" template. Pages for Guardian requestment is a good idea, and user of the month - well, I don't know. You see, Djf2014, we are not ready to make huge changes on Code: WIKI because we are very small. There are no users. Maybe once season 3 starts running, lots of people will come here again. Maybe then we can implement larger changes. But I am considering your offers. CL-KFan II the Administrator 02:48, 14 August 2006 (EDT) simple the abandon article template is the page with the least vists found at special page abandon articles CL-Djf2014 08:47, 14 August 2006 (EDT) There is no Special Page called "Abandoned Articles". And the article you put as "Abandoned Article" is not abandoned, it is merely perfected. Please do not bother me with such trivialities.CL-KFan II the Administrator 09:50, 14 August 2006 (EDT) sorry orphaned articles CL-Djf2014 09:00, 15 August 2006 (EDT) dannypedia i vandalized dannypedia becuse aah vandal supports it CL-Djf2014 08:44, 14 August 2006 (EDT) That is stupid. The AAH vandal supports Dannypedia probably because he likes Danny Phanton: The Ghost From Superman Returns times 2 to Lex Luthor Versus the Evil Rulers of the Master of the Universes/The Phantom From Batman Comes Back x two to the Joker versus the Villian-like Ovelords of the He-Men. So, basically, even if he supports, that doesn't me you have to vandalise it. Let say you do not like George W. Bush. George W. Bush supports anti-terrorist actions. This does not mean you go around helping terrorists. Same thing here. Capich? If I find you vandalising another wiki who does not have a direct relation to our website, your position as Guardian of Defence might be jeoporized. CL-KFan II the Administrator 09:38, 14 August 2006 (EDT) no it does not have any danny phamtom content suprisingly CL-Djf2014 08:59, 15 August 2006 (EDT) Then feel free to destroy it. CL-KFan II the Administrator 12:39, 21 August 2006 (EDT) the other lyokon I think that the other lyokon should be a guardian. He already has a roachster. What do you think ? CL-Djf2014 09:14, 15 August 2006 (EDT) In the past, I would've agreed to this proposal and immediatly made him Guardian. However, I now have changed my methods. I cannot let all good users become Guardians, and cannot appoint Guardians *snaps fingers* like that. I now have decided I will moniter users for a few months, then make them Guardians. I won't make a person a Guardian and then watch him leave Code: WIKI for who knows where. Remember Sharp 2? Back in the Golden Age, he was a frequent user. I made him a Guardian. Then, without a warning, he left and came back half a year later. Guardians must be constant and on-guard, and to know they will never desert Code: WIKI I must moniter their activities for a long time. A Roachster does not mean you are any closer to becoming a Guardian. I gave CL-Honeybee a Materialized Roachster for creating the new Code: WIKI logo. He/she has never become a Guardian. CL-KFan II the Administrator 11:33, 15 August 2006 (EDT) You should have given honeybee a ice barrier roachster CL-Djf2014 07:37, 21 August 2006 (EDT) Names are capitalized ('H'oneybee; 'I'ce 'B'arrier 'R'oachster). And no, I thought about that before, and because he/she designed the logo of Code: WIKI, I considered it more important than a regular image. CL-KFan II the Administrator 11:52, 21 August 2006 (EDT) Ban All these users need to be :CL-A, CL-AA, CL-AAA, CL-AAAA, CL-AAAAA, CL-AAAAAA, CL-AAAAAAA, CL-AAAAAAAA, CL-AAAAAAAAA, CL-AAAAAAAAA, CL-Abiding AAH, CL-Abusive AAH, CL-Ahoskie AAH, CL-Akron AAH, CL-Aligned AAH, CL-Alitist AAH, CL-Alpaca AAH, CL-American AAH, CL-Amstel AAH, CL-Arcade AAH, CL-Arcturus AAH, CL-Astenchia AAH, CL-Aviator AAH, CL-Avogadro AAH, CL-Big Breast Big Breast Big Soft Breast, CL-Big Breast Big Breast Big Soft Breasts, CL-Damn gay satan, CL-Emperor Caligula, CL-Guinness Ralph, CL-I'm rich, you're POOR..., CL-King Bob, CL-Methusaleh's Penios, CL-ONEHIT WEIrdo, CL-One Hit WEirdo, and CL-TWOHIT WEIRDO. CL-Bub 00:33, 16 August 2006 (EDT) No were all ready banned when you got here CL-Djf2014 10:07, 17 August 2006 (EDT) What? They still all need to be banned. CL-Bub 11:50, 17 August 2006 (EDT) They were all ready banned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CL-Djf2014 12:44, 17 August 2006 (EDT) What Dj2014 means to say, they're banned, thanks for your concern. CL-KFan II the Administrator 12:36, 18 August 2006 (EDT) Did anyone get User:Sapphire, User:Sapphire1, and User:Sapphire2 yet? They caused plenty of trouble last night. Also, Talk:Code: AELITA has been conquered by the Roman Empire!, Talk:Code: AELITA, NMW, an insignificant vandal., Talk:Earth has been ultimately conquered by the Roman Empire!, and It's the most arbitrary of all stereotypes, Abusive Aussie Husband and the Battered Southern Wife are pretty much vandal pages.--CL-The Other Lyokon 12:45, 18 August 2006 (EDT) They are not already banned. Check the block log. You know, you'll just get more vandalism if you don't ban vandals. CL-Bub 13:26, 18 August 2006 (EDT) Wow, sorry I'm late! In addition to the pages and users in my last post, User:Ronny Roland, Talk:Code: LYOKO, Talk:Drivel, User talk:Ronny Roland, Nword, Vgemite, Vegemite, Woiff, Salisbury, Croberries, Mree, Abusive Aussie Husband/Battered Southern Wife stereotype, Stoitoipe, That Wondrous Stereotype, TheShoines, Gay, Total TROQ, Antandrus, Sqoun Oil, Very Queer And Homo, User talk:Troqass, OzzieGivesTheWife, and Queer Fat Gay Asshole need to be deleated and User:AAAA, User:AAAAA, and User:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA need to be blocked. Code: WIKI can't be beaten that easy!--CL-The Other Lyokon 17:53, 19 August 2006 (EDT) Vandal busting complete.--CL-The Other Lyokon 14:39, 20 August 2006 (EDT) Time Question when are you usaly avalible? CL-Djf2014 08:10, 20 August 2006 (EDT) Because I attend schooling, on days when class is in session (Monday thru Friday) I will usually edit from 8 to 10 EST, and on weekends usually in the morning and evening hours. Why do you ask, comrade? CL-KFan II the Administrator 15:12, 20 August 2006 (EDT) when to expect talk page replies. CL-Djf2014 18:47, 20 August 2006 (EDT) I see. Sentences start with capital letters to indicate a new sentence is being introduced, by the way. CL-KFan II the Administrator 22:32, 20 August 2006 (EDT) Plans lets talk to the isv about attacking dannypedia so aah will go off our hands. also consider lifting the no new user thing on the shield when season 3 comes out speaking of which the no new pictures thing is kind of useless. CL-Djf2014 12:32, 21 August 2006 (EDT) Why would you want to asssociate with vandals? Plus, Dannypedia is on lockdown anyway, so it wouldn't work. By the way, KFan, I advise you don't block IPs infinitely, because the user might be running AOL, or the IP might be dynamic. A month or two usually works. CL-Bub 10:48, 22 August 2006 (EDT) Bub is right. Association with vandals is out of the question. Thank you for the suggestion, by the way, Bub. CL-KFan II the Administrator 11:38, 22 August 2006 (EDT) Xiaolin wiki I have a wiki called xiaolin wiki, can it be a partner site? CL-Djf2014 19:15, 27 August 2006 (EDT) Partner site? Code: WIKI has no partners, only subsidaries, and they must be about Code: LYOKO. If you wish to mention Xiaolin Wiki, then please do so on your userpage. Otherwise, no. I will not make an article on Xiaolin Wiki, as it has nothing to do with Code: WIKI besides the fact you are a user of both. CL-KFan II the Administrator 20:36, 27 August 2006 (EDT) Could be usefull for both. We could share users. CL-Djf2014 08:02, 28 August 2006 (EDT) What do you mean, share users? Not everyone on Code: WIKI watches Xiaolin Showdown. My users will not definitely go to your site. I already said no, so - no. Capich? CL-KFan II the Administrator 15:41, 28 August 2006 (EDT) Wikia I found the Wikia version of Code: WIKI, and that it was founded a long time ago, so why haven't we moved there already? CL-Bub 19:01, 4 September 2006 (EDT) Too much work. I am not doing it. CL-KFan II the Administrator 20:31, 4 September 2006 (EDT) Sooooo... you're already at Wikia, but you're too lazy to go there all the way? If it was on Wikia, Code: WIKI would not get as many vandals. CL-Bub 08:22, 5 September 2006 (EDT) Exactly. I am not going to transfer all the pages and images to Wikia. If you move everything there, I'll be happy to move. I am not going to move just to keep out vandals. Vandals can be defeated. CL-KFan II the Administrator 20:02, 6 September 2006 (EDT) I agree with kfanII robkohr will make updates so we are better armed agenst vandals CL-Djf2014 Admiral Guardian of Defence 07:05, 7 September 2006 (EDT) I HAVE RETURNED, YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS! XANA has made his comeback! You thought I was gone, didn't you? Guess again! I have teamed up with Captain Weirdo on http://www.editthis.info/weirdo_world/Main_Page (Weirdo World) to destroy Code:WIKI! CL-Xana 17:24, 12 September 2006 (EDT) I hope that you realize that you will be blocked if you start to vandalize Code:WIKI... Around here, I'm afraid that you aren't quite as dangerous as your namesake.--CL-The Other Lyokon 21:13, 12 September 2006 (EDT) So will I. CL-Djf2014 Admiral Guardian of Defence 08:26, 13 September 2006 (EDT) We're not blithering idiots. If you vandalise, you will be blocked. CL-KFan II the Administrator 15:19, 20 September 2006 (EDT) Code Wiki talk:International Society of Vandals Maybe you could ask an ISV member yourself. I wouldn't mind telling you guys. After all, I do need to help you guys after I destroyed Code:Wiki site. CL-Sakura Avalon (my real name is Kaori Takeshima) e-mail There are some things I'd like to e-mail you, but I rather won't speak about it here. Please send me an e-mail here: gendre.nicolas AT wanadoo.fr (I wrote AT instead of @ to trouble spam bots). Thank you and see you soon. CL-Axonn 05:23, 1 October 2006 (EDT) Download Please, do you know a server where I could download the prequel? If you don't, I'll stop contributing for a while to avoid spoilers! CL-Axonn 07:15, 3 October 2006 (EDT) There is a template which says spoilers start here and another one saying spoilers end here mabey you should talk with TL about the prequel. CL-Djf2014 Admiral Guardian of Defence 07:46, 3 October 2006 (EDT) It's time... Hello there KFan, I know it is a real pain for me to return to you life once more, but I really want to sort out this...problem. I started this ages ago, therefore I have the right to sum all this up. Therefore I would just like to kindly ask for a truce, to edn all this mess. ~ Bioran23 All right. My truce is that we do not criticize each other again and not try to be mean to each other. We both have different views, and that's fine with me. If you agree to thr truce, it also means we must not try to force our opinions on each other, and, if our paths cross again, to solve any disagreements in dignified manner. CL-KFan II the Administrator 21:40, 17 October 2006 (EDT) :On behalf of BS01 Wiki, I accept your agreements and agrees to the truce. ~ Bioran23